Officer, Please
by lindsay520
Summary: He's honorable, authoritative, responsible, aggressive, intimidating, smart, strong and looks sexy as hell in uniform. Yes, he is the law, the po-po, the fuzz, the heat, the boy in blue, but I think, deemed most appropriate, we shall call him...Copward.


**_Title: Officer, Please_**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_O/S for the Avant Garde Awards What Rocks My World Contest _

**_Summary/Overview: What rocks MY world? I'll give you a few hints. He's honorable, authoritative, responsible, aggressive, intimidating, smart, strong and looks sexy as hell in uniform. Yes, he is the law, the po-po, the fuzz, the heat, the boy in blue, but I think, deemed most appropriate, we shall call him...Copward._**

**_*Thank you to my lovely beta Kitty Vuitton!_**

**_Author notes: Hello everyone! Here is my very first O/S for my very first contest! This won the Judges Pick for the What Rocks My World Contest at the Avant Garde Awards. See my profile for a link to a banner!_**

**_Written in both Bella and Edward's POV_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Shit, shit, shit! Please turn green, please turn green...yes!" I sped through the intersection, and saw the square-shaped blue street sign with the big white letter "H" up ahead. "Almost there! Please wait for me, Baby Hale, Auntie Bella is almost there!"

That's when I looked up into my rearview mirror and saw the red and blue flashing lights behind me.

"No! Oh my God, not _now_!" I said, trying to swallow down the huge lump that had just formed in my throat. There was no use.

I turned the steering wheel to the right and pulled onto the shoulder, right in front of the road that led to the hospital entrance. My vision started to blur as the tears filled my counting on me to be there. I was her birth coach. I was her leg holder, the one who counts to 10 when she pushes, the one who takes the very first picture as that baby comes out and is laid across her chest, squirming and crying.

The last phone call I got was 20 minutes ago, and she was fully dilated. I was going to miss it all.

The cop walked up to my window. He was tall, and probably in his mid-twenties. He wore shiny aviator sunglasses and a dark blue hat and uniform with the "LAPD" emblem stitched to the shoulder sleeve. I could see coppery-brown hair peeking out from the sides of his tall hat. His badge caught in the sunlight, nearly blinding me. Over his right breast-pocket, he wore a thin, gold nametag that said "E. Cullen."

**Edward's POV**

"License, registration, and proof of insurance please." I said, stepping up to the window. She looked young, probably about 23. She had a long, brown ponytail pulled to the side and over her shoulder. The young woman looked up at me, with tears rolling down her face.

Oh great, just what I need. This has already been the day from hell and now I get a crier. Fuck me.

"Officer, please," she sobbed, "my best friend is literally giving birth as we speak!" She pointed out the window at the hospital building.

I took off my aviator glasses and glared into her watery, brown eyes. "Lady, you think I haven't heard all the stories in the book? Nice try. Now, please give me your license, registration, and proof of insurance."

"No, I'm _serious_! Please!" She begged, wiping her cheeks, only to have new, fresh tears roll down again.

I wasn't buying it, and frankly, this tedious traffic stop was the straw that broke the camel's back. "Please step out of the car, ma'am," I ordered, fed up.

"What?"

"Step out of the car," I said again, a little louder.

"I...I don't understand," she said, her voice shaking with emotion, as she removed her seatbelt and opened the car door. She stood up.

I was a professional, so I was good at ignoring the temptation of ogling the pretty ones while on duty. It didn't mean I didn't notice that she was very attractive though.

She was probably an actress, turning on the tears like that. After all this wasL., two can play this game. I got on my radio and called in for a female officer. Her eyes widened when she heard me call for back-up.

A police car pulled up behind mine with its lights on and I saw Officer Denali step out. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun behind her hat.

She walked up to the young woman. "First, please give Officer Cullen your driver's license, registration, and proof of insurance."

The girl sniffed, then sat down in her car for a moment to gather everything we asked for.

I looked at her driver's license. Isabella M. Swan. I was right, she was 23.

Officer Denali continued, "Now please hold your arms out to your sides and spread your legs shoulder-length apart."

The girl's mouth dropped open.

Tanya stepped toward the girl and reached for her pockets. "Do you have anything in your pockets that is dangerous? Anything that might hurt or poke me?"

"Of course not!" Isabella uttered, "Is this really necessary?" she asked, looking back at me. "You're seriously having me_ searched_?"

**Bella's POV**

Later that night, my friend Rose had come over and the two of us were changing clothes to go out for the night. Rose had dressed me in a lacy, black skirt and a silky, white sleeveless top. She chose a short, black strapless dress.

"Come on Bella, cheer up," said Rose. "Violet is beautiful and healthy and now we're going out to celebrate and smoke a couple of cigars!" she said, slipping on her strappy, black high-heels and walking up to me. I was sitting on my bed, sulking.

"I missed the birth," I said again, for the tenth time that day.

"Bella," Rose said, sitting down beside me and taking my hand in hers. "Aliceand Jasper already told you they forgive you. Their whole world is their new baby girl now. Do you really think they're going to hold a grudge against you?"

I shrugged.

"Of course they're not!" Rose said, pulling me into a hug. "Now, come on; we look hot, we're going out, and we're celebrating Violet's birthday!"

We arrived at the bar a little past10:00 PM. It was already packed and noisy. Rose's boyfriend, Emmett, was waiting for us up at the bar and waved when he saw us. We made our way over.

"Hey Bella, I heard you got busted by the fuzz!" Emmett teased, giving me a playful jab with his elbow. Rose smacked his arm. "Ow!"

He turned back to me, "Did you get a ticket?" he asked.

Smack!

"Ow! Quit that Rosie!" Emmett complained, rubbing his arm.

"Well quit badgering her hun!" Rose responded between gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I got a ticket," I said gloomily, "and the cop was _such_ an asshole." I took a seat at one of the barstools.

"Bella," said Rose, "let's just forget about that part of the day. Pretend like it never even happened. Let me buy you a drink."

"Yeah," said Emmett, "then we can step out onto the patio and light up these little babies." He pulled three fat cigars out of his coat pocket. They had a pink foil band wrapped around them that said "It's a girl" in tiny, white print.

Rose grabbed two and handed one to me. "Emmett, take a picture of Bella and I," she said bringing the un-lit cigar up to her lips. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "we'll send it toAliceand Jasper in the hospital."

I rolled my eyes with a small grin and placed the cigar between my lips, matching Rose's actions. Emmett used his phone to take a picture and sent it to our friends.

"Mmm," Emmett murmured. "Baby, you look hot with a cigar in your mouth," he said to his girlfriend, trying to grab for Rosalie. She started to bat him away but gave in and allowed him to pull her close. They started to kiss.

I made a fake-gagging sound. Rose turned to me. "Oh, don't give me that, missy. You know what will fix that attitude?" she asked, pulling away from Emmett and wrapping her arm around my shoulder again.

"What, Rose, humor me," I said.

"A man," she answered. "We need to find you a man tonight."

I groaned, "Tonight's really not a good night."

"Oh, nonsense. I'm going to find you a really hot guy tonight and you're going to go home with him and relieve some of this tension," she said, giving me a quick slap on the ass.

"Am I?" I asked blandly.

She ignored me and started to scan the crowd of people. "Ooh, Bella! Delicious piece of man-meat at two-o-clock! Red shirt!"

I followed her gaze over to a table toward the middle of the bar. Two men sat at a table, each sipping a bottle of Coors Light. I narrowed in on the guy in the red shirt. Then my knees nearly buckled.

It was HIM!

"_FUCK ME_!" I whispered loudly, my mouth dropping open. I turned toward Rose. "I need a shot, NOW."

She looked utterly confused. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"That's the mother-fucking cop who pulled me over this morning!" I told her in a hushed yell.

"_Shut up_!" Rose said in disbelief. "He's _hot_!"

"Hey, now!" Emmett said.

"Sorry, baby, hot for Bella, not hot for me." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Emmett slid a full shot glass down the bar toward me. I grabbed the glass and downed the dark liquid, feeling the awful burn as it slid down my throat.

"Another, please." I said, slamming the empty glass down on the bar. I glanced back over at the guy. He hadn't noticed me in the crowd; not that he'd necessarily remember me. I was just another one of his dozens of traffic stops from today.

"Bella, this is the perfect opportunity!" said Rose.

"For what?" I asked.

"To get back at his fine ass!"

Another shot was set in front of me and I threw it back, grimacing.

"What are you talking about, Rose?" I asked.

"Bella, you look smokin' tonight. Go up to him and work your magic. Tease him a little, tempt him a little, go home with him, have a little fun, and then give him the worst case of blue-balls he's ever experienced!"

"Rose, you're insane!" I said. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. Now that he's off duty, I think I'll go give him a piece of my mind."

"Yes! Good!" said Rose, "Be a bitch, stay tough, and whatever you do, don't cry," she called out behind me as I made my way through the crowd.

**Edward's POV**

"Man, today was fucked up. Whatever could go wrong, did." I complained to Tyler, as I finished the last few drops of my beer.

"Yeah, I hear ya, man. That's how my whole week has been,"Tyler said, taking a swig.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw..._her_. The little brunette I had pulled over and ticketed earlier this morning. The cryer.

"Well well well," I stated, "Miss...Swan, is it?" I asked, remembering the name on her driver's license.

"That's right, _Officer Cullen_." I could tell she was trying her hardest to be as bitchy as possible.

I glanced at Tyler with a look that indicated, "This was going to be good." He brought his beer up to his lips to hide his grin.

"My friend had a baby girl," she stated, "they named her Violet, and I _missed _it, thanks to your ridiculous escapades," she snapped, glaring at me.

"Is that right, Miss Swan?" I asked with disbelief.

Suddenly, her tone changed completely and her lip started to quiver.

"That's right," she said, the pitch of her voice rising an octave as her emotions got the best of her. "I was supposed to be her birth coach!" she said, losing it.

And here came the tears. Shit.

Tyler stood up and mumbled something about going to order another beer. He wanted nothing to do with this. Smart man.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Still don't believe me?" she blubbered, bringing out her cell phone and pulling up a picture of a little newborn baby, swaddled in a pink blanket. The date at the bottom of the picture was today's date.

Damn. She was telling the truth. I felt like an ass.

"Listen, uh..." I started.

She was sniffing and trying her best to wipe her tears and pull herself together. I felt really bad. I knew I was way too harsh with her this morning. I was having a really bad morning and I took it out on her. She didn't deserve that, especially given her circumstance with her friend's baby and all.

"I'm sorry," I said earnestly.

She looked up at me with a surprised look on her face.

"You...you are?"

"Yes. I was way too hard on you, and I'm really sorry I made you miss your friend's birth."

She looked at me, her lip still quivering but her crying subsiding. Damn; even upset, she was quite beautiful.

"Look, I'd really like to make it up to you," I said. "I'd offer to buy you a drink, but somehow I don't think that's going to be good enough."

She chuckled and I grinned, happy I could cheer her up a bit.

"What would you like?" I asked. "What would make you happy right now?"

**Bella's POV**

"Ice cream," I blurted out.

Wait. What did I just say? Ice cream? Yeah, I guess that's the first thing that comes to mind when I need to cheer up. As a kid, my parents would always treat me to ice cream whenever I was sad.

"Uh...I mean…" I started, but Officer Cullen interrupted me, standing up.

"Ice cream it is then; my treat."

Before I knew it, we were in his blue Silverado, driving a few blocks away to a shop called Bennett's Ice Cream.

I ordered chocolate toffee and he ordered fudge brownie, both in a waffle cone. We walked outside and sat on a bench just outside the shop entrance.

"Well, thank you Officer Cullen."

"Edward," He said to me.

I looked up at him.

"I'm off duty, please call me Edward."

"OK. And you can call me Bella," I said taking a lick of my ice cream. Ooh, it was delicious.

About halfway through our cones, Edward spoke up. "Starting to cheer up now, Bella?" he asked, looking down at me with a grin.

I nodded my head. Yeesh, dizziness. Those two shots on an empty stomach went straight to my head.

We sat in silence and ate our ice cream looking at the passers-by, the lights, the cars, the buildings, and the moon. It was full tonight, illuminating the sky and the city in a vivid white glow. We were nearly finished with our cones.

I looked up at one of the taller buildings off in the near distance. It appeared to be a condo or apartment of some type. Each floor had a large balcony and most were adorned with cute patio furniture, plants, and outdoor grills.

"I wish I had a balcony," I heard myself blurt out loud. Wow, OK. Random, Bella.

"Oh?" Edward said, looking at me.

"Yeah, you see that building over there?" I asked, pointing to the tall brick dwelling about a block and a half away. "I'd love to have a balcony just like that. I'd sit on it at the end of the day with a nice glass of wine and just...unwind," I said, not caring if I was talking aimlessly.

Edward was very quiet. Too quiet. I turned to look at him. He had a...smirk on his face; sort of a crooked, cat-ate-the-canary grin.

"What's up with you?" I asked confused.

"Uh, Bella...that's my building."

"Huh?"

"I mean, that's where I live. My condo is on the sixth floor," he said, pointing to the same building I was talking about.

"No, you don't," I said, not believing him.

"Um, yeah, I do."

"Whatever," I snapped, remembering how pissed off I was at him.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure," I said snidely, my bitchy attitude resurfacing.

He started to walk across the street and I followed him, watching the way his ass moved beneath his perfectly-fitted dark jeans. We headed down the block toward his supposed condo off in the distance.

Before I knew it, we were on the sixth floor, standing in front of a door. He pulled out his keys, unlocked it, and opened it up.

Now, normally, I wouldn't just go into a strange man's house without getting to know him a little. But Edward was a cop. This I knew for sure, and I didn't feel like I was in any danger with him. Heck, I felt safer with him than I would with any other man.

We walked in and he turned a table lamp on. He turned to look at me with a smug look on his face.

"Still don't believe me?" he asked, mocking the same thing I had said to him back at the bar before I showed him the baby picture on my phone.

I looked at the floor, twisting my fingers together.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked me.

"Alright," I said with a shrug.

He walked me through the living room, then over to the kitchen, down a hallway, the bathroom, an office, a spare bedroom, and lastly, his bedroom. I stayed in the hall but poked my head in.

The first thing I noticed was the dark blue uniform thrown across the foot of the bed. Then, I noticed his hat sitting on the dresser, along with his badge, gun, and accessory belt.

I felt a subtle heat coming from between my thighs and my heart sped up. Wow. What the hell? Take it easy, Bella. I immediately pulled back out into the hallway.

"Not so fast," Edward said sternly. I jumped, startled. It sounded like he was ordering a thug-criminal to stop what they were doing. It was very intimidating. I quickly turned to look at him, my eyes wide.

"I still have one more place to show you," he said softly, his tone the complete opposite of what it had just been.

He gestured across his bedroom and pointed to a set of double-doors that I hadn't noticed at first. Ah, yes, the balcony.

I followed him through his bedroom and up to the doors. He opened them and we stepped out into the warm, breezy night.

He had a gas grill off to the left, and a small patio set to the right. It had two chairs, each with a blue-striped cushion, and a little aluminum round table with a big, square candle sitting in the center. I walked to the edge of the balcony and placed my hands on the cool, wrought-iron railing.

I stood there for quite a while, just staring out into the distance. I looked up at the moon, down at the city below, and out into the distance, just admiring the incredible view.

Suddenly, Edward was beside me, holding out a glass of wine.

"Oh...thank you," I said, taking it. I hadn't even realized he had left. We each took a sip of our wine, and then Edward spoke up.

"Would you like to sit down?" He gestured to one of the two patio chairs.

"Sure," I said, taking a seat.

There was a long, somewhat awkward moment of silence that followed. I took a long sip of my wine, then cleared my throat.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"About 3 years," he answered, looking directly into my eyes.

For some strange reason, I found it difficult to hold eye contact with the man for more than a few seconds. There was something kind of frightening about him. He held so much power and respect from everyone who encountered him. He had the authority to chase you down, restrain you, knock you around a bit, handcuff you, and throw your ass in the back of a squad car. It was all rather...daunting.

I focused on my wine, finishing the glass within five minutes.

He lifted his glass to pour the last sip of wine into his mouth and I watched the way his lips wrapped around the glass rim. I suddenly felt my panties getting damp beneath my skirt.

He stood up and walked over to me. "Would you like another?" he asked, holding his hand out. I slowly handed him the glass.

"Yes, please."

He walked into the condo and reappeared a few moments later, bringing the entire bottle of wine with him. He filled our glasses and set the bottle in the center of the table.

I was beginning to feel the effects of the wine mixed with the earlier shots. My head was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

"So, Edward, it must be an interesting job, being a cop," I said, starting to feel more relaxed and talking more freely.

"Yes it is," he replied, slowly nodding his head.

"Do you have pepper spray?" I wondered.

"Yes."

"A taser gun?"

"Yes."

"That's gotta hurt," I said, thinking about all those cop shows I'd seen and the reactions of the criminals being tasered.

"Yes, it does hurt," he said calmly. "A pain you'll never forget; I didn't."

I snapped my head to look at him. "Wait, you've been tasered?"

"Yes. Every law enforcement officer has. Same with pepper spray."

I had heard about cops being pepper-sprayed while in training, but I hadn't heard about them being tasered too.

"Wow. That's intense," I said, finishing my second glass of wine.

I set my glass on the table and leaned toward him, lowering my voice, "Have you ever shot anyone?"

There was a long, drawn-out pause that made me wonder if I had gone too far with the questioning. Just as I was about to say something else to change the subject, he leaned toward me, never breaking eye contact. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his wine glass with both hands in front of him.

"Yes, I have."

I was as still as a statue. Now what? Well for one, this calls for another glass of wine. I grabbed the bottle and filled my glass.

"How do you feel about that Bella?" he asked me, his voice very low. I froze again, mid-sip. God, that voice. There was something about the way he asked me that...it was almost...seductive. It didn't help with my panty situation.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Does it scare you? That I've shot someone?" he asked.

Honestly, it kind of did. But then again, it was also...thrilling.

"No," I said, putting on a tough front.

He snickered, "Really? Because by the looks of your face, I'd almost think that it does?"

Oh, so now he thinks he can read me? My inner-bitch was back and in full force now.

"Oh does it now?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. "You don't scare me, _Officer Cullen_."

Edward's lips turned up.

"Besides," I stated, "it's not like you _killed_ the person...right?" I said, a little unsure.

"No," he answered, sitting back in his chair, "I didn't kill him, but I injured him enough to stop him from pulling a knife on me."

Damn. I guess I never really appreciated how scary and dangerous a cop's job could be. I always just pictured them as the assholes who ticketed you for speeding and the jerks who broke up all of the best house parties at college. I guess that's been my only experience with them.

"Well, la-de-freaking-da," I said, raising my glass in the air in a toast-like manner and then taking a sip. Oh man. I was seriously buzzed now. Borderline drunk.

Edward chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped.

"Nothing," he answered, finishing his wine.

"Well, that's fantastic," I said scornfully, "here I sit, after having the day from hell...all which started with you, my friend...and you have the privilege of laughing at absolutely nothing? Wish I could be so lucky." I griped, slurring my words slightly.

"My my my, Bella. You certainly are bitter." He said.

_"Excuse me?" _I roared, leaning forward in my seat. Ooh, dizziness, bad idea. "You think I'm _bitter_?"

"That's right," said Edward, his eyes never leaving mine.

"May I remind you, _Officer Cullen_, that you are supposed to be making up for your pompous actions this morning during your untimely and nonsensical traffic stop? You think I'm _bitter_? Well, then, I suggest, you find some way to _fix it!" _I barked, crossing my hands over my chest and glaring into his hypnotizing green eyes. I was getting braver in holding eye contact with him.

"Tell me, Miss Swan. Exactly how am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Well," I huffed, "you can start off by rephrasing everything you said to me this morning in a more acceptable manner," I said, turning my nose up in the air.

"What, like re-enact it?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I snapped, nodding my head once.

"Pfft," Edward rolled his eyes, "and I suppose you want me to change back into my uniform too?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes," I said, much to Edward's surprise. I was ready to go all out, make a fool out of him a little, he deserved it.

His mouth dropped open. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Officer Cullen," I said, my tone soft and menacing.

**Edward's POV**

This girl was cuckoo, but if I was being honest with myself, there was something extremely sexy about the way she was ordering me around right now.

I wasn't stupid, I knew she was getting drunk, but I was quickly approaching tipsy myself. Earlier, when I went into the house to get the bottle of wine, I had thrown back a couple of whiskey shots and they were steadily making their appearance.

I stood up. "Fine," I said, making my way back to the double-doors and into my bedroom. If this is what I have to do to make it up to her, to humiliate myself, that's fine, I'll play along.

I kicked off my shoes and eyed Bella from the balcony. Her back was facing me and her hair was blowing in the breeze. I dropped my jeans and quickly pulled on my dark blue uniform pants. I yanked my shirt off and slipped on the matching button-down. My badge and nametag were still attached to it.

I skipped the underbody armor, there was no need for it.

I grabbed the heavy belt off my dresser and attached it around my waist, then double-checked to make sure I had removed all the rounds from my gun before placing it on my hip.

I placed my hat on my head, and slipped my shoes on. I stepped back out onto the balcony feeling confident and bold. Bella heard me approaching and turned to face me. Much to my surprise, she immediately stood up. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. Then, she shuddered. Shuddered? It wasn't cold out.

I stepped up right in front of her and she wouldn't meet my eyes. She was biting into her bottom lip and her breathing was rapid. Now, as a law enforcement officer, I am trained to read people's body language. And from the way Bella was behaving, I could tell that she was most certainly...nervous.

I licked my lips. Why-oh-why, would this assertive, captivating, sexy, gorgeous little brunette be nervous? Clearly, something about my appearance had a certain effect on her. Maybe I made her feel...no. No she couldn't be, could she? Could she be..._turned-on _right now? Fuck. My dick started to harden just thinking about it. Well, there was only one way to find out.

I took another step forward, stopping only inches from her face, "Miss Swan..." I started, barely over a whisper. She still wouldn't make eye contact. I slowly raised my hand bringing it under her chin. I gently tilted her face up so that she had no choice but to look me directly in the eye. She gulped. "Do you..._like_ what you see?" I murmured, questioning her.

She was breathing so hard that her shoulders were heaving now. She opened her mouth to respond, _"Edward..."_ she breathed, but I stopped her.

"Officer," I corrected her, "I'm in uniform now, you will call me Officer."

A soft, barely audible cry escaped her lips. _"Officer, please..."_ She whispered.

I swung my arm around her waist and forcefully pulled her up against me. She gasped quietly. I knew she was aware of my arousal because it was pushed up against her stomach now, but I didn't fucking care. I wanted her. I wanted her badly.

I leaned my face into hers and ghosted over her lips. _"Please what, Miss Swan?"_ I whispered.

She drew in her breath quickly and closed her eyes. _"Officer, please...I...I want you. Right...now," s_he said, and before she could even finish the last word, I crashed my lips into hers and we began to devour each other's mouths.

Her arms whipped around my neck and she pressed her body up against mine. Our tongues met and I grabbed onto her hips and pulled her even tighter up against me. I was so fucking hard for her and the friction was unbelievable.

My hand moved down, over her ass and down the back of her thigh, where I found the bottom hem of her skirt. I slipped underneath it and started moving back up over her warm, smooth thigh. I reached her ass and groaned as I moved my palm over it. She was wearing a thong and I slid my hand over her soft, curved cheeks, just feeling the perfection that she was, until I couldn't wait any longer. I slipped my finger beneath the back of the thong and slid down. I grazed over her center and we both groaned against each others lips.

Jesus, she was soaked. _So_ fucking hot. She lifted her left leg up around my hip, just over my gun. I used my other hand to hold her leg there. She broke our kiss to gasp when she felt the gun's handle rub up against her thigh. I started to kiss under her jaw and down her neck. I slid my fingers through her wetness and she started to whimper softly against my shoulder.

I continued to kiss along her neck and began to slowly circle my finger around her opening. She was squirming against me. I opened my mouth and, as I brought my tongue out to lick the skin beneath her ear, I pushed two fingers inside. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I started to slide my fingers in and out, maneuvering them so that I knew I was touching her G-spot. Every time I hit it, her leg would tighten up around me more.

She lifted her head back up and found my mouth. Our tongues moved simultaneously and, every time I felt her tongue in my mouth, I wondered what it would feel like sliding up and down my dick. I was harder than steel and her body felt incredible pushed up against it. I wanted more.

As if she could read my mind, she lowered her leg from around me. I pulled my fingers out, but still cupped her ass with my hand. We continued to kiss, but she unwound her arms from my neck, slid them down my chest, my stomach, over my accessory belt and grabbed at the button on my pants.

But in one quick movement, I grabbed both her wrists, spun her around, and locked her arms behind her back, restraining her. Her back was pressed up against my chest and I leaned into her ear.

"Do you want to touch me, Miss Swan?" I murmured into her ear.

She was trembling. "Y...yes," she choked out.

"Yes, what?" I growled against her earlobe.

"Yes, Officer," she responded. I couldn't help but notice that her pretty little chest was sticking out in the position I had her in. I gripped both her wrists with one hand, keeping them locked behind her, and moved my other hand over her silky shirt, up her ribcage, and in between her breasts.

"May I remind you," I started, moving my hand over her left breast and cupping it. She was whimpering between each breath she took. "That any type of assault against a police officer..." I moved over to the other breast, grabbing it and feeling her hardened nipple through her bra, "...results in a felony, I said, pinching her nipple. Her head fell back onto my shoulder and she groaned quietly. "So I suggest you treat me with respect; lots and lots of respect. Understood?" I asked.

_"Yes...yes, Officer,"_ she breathed out.

I slowly turned her back around and released her wrists.

**Bella's POV**

Edward undid his belt and I grabbed the button on his pants. I just wanted to get my hands on him, to touch him, to taste him, to...feel every part of him. Between my extreme state of arousal and the effects of the alcohol, I thought I might be losing touch with reality. I didn't fucking care.

I glanced up at him and watched him slowly remove his hat and place it on the table beside us. Oh, that hair. That messy, unkempt, coppery sex-hair was begging to be pulled. I would get my hands on that later. But for now, I pushed his zipper down and slipped my hand inside his boxers.

I kept my eyes fixed on his as I curled my fingers around his shaft. _"Oh shit,"_ he hissed quietly, closing his eyes. Oh Jesus, he was rock-hard, and big...damn, really big. I started to stoke him with one hand, and used my other hand to push his pants further down. The weight from the heavy accessory belt caused them to fall quickly around his knees. Then, I slipped my other hand into his boxers to touch his balls.

He leaned his head back slightly and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. I continued to stroke him, but eventually brought my other hand back out and up to his chest. I touched the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them single-handedly, working my way down. Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

I kept my eyes fixed on his as I undid the last button and spread his shirt open. Then, I released him from my hand and pulled it out of his boxers. I slid both of my palms over his stomach, up his chest, then over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off at the same time. It fell down his arms and he pulled it the rest of the way off and dropped it to the balcony floor.

His torso was long and lean. Just the perfect amount of toned muscle, but not overly exaggerated. I leaned forward and started placing long, open-mouthed kisses on his chest, and started to move down. I leaned down, and when my lips trailed over his stomach, he grasped both of my forearms and pulled me up to his face. He kissed me hard and deep, and when our mouths broke apart, he kept me tight up against him, right in his face, our noses almost touching.

Then he whispered, _"Do you want to taste me now?" _

I nodded frantically, my eyes closed.

_"Good girl,"_ he purred.

Then, he ordered abruptly, "On your knees." My eyes popped open. My God, that tone, it was almost...frightening. I hesitated. His hand suddenly grabbed the back of my head and fisted my hair, not enough to hurt me, but enough to tell me he meant business. I felt moisture seeping out from in between my legs. "I _said_, on your knees," he commanded again. There was something so powerful about him. So...authoritative, that it made me want to obey him.

I did as I was told and lowered down to my knees. His black boxers stood out in front of him. I ran my fingers over the waistband, then grabbed them and started to pull them down. I lifted them over his cock, moved them down his thighs, and they fell around his knees, joining his pants.

He was almost completely naked now and he was fucking magnificent. I'd never seen a man more perfect. I wrapped my fingers around his base, then brought my tongue out and slowly licked up his shaft.

_"Fuck, yeah,"_ he breathed, tilting his head back. I reached the top and circled my tongue around the tip, then slid my tongue back down again. I did that three or four times, and then brought my lips up against it. I used my tongue and lips to kiss and slide up and down his cock, then stopped at the top and wrapped my lips around the tip.

I raised my eyes to look up at him and saw him staring down at me, his eyes full of lust and arousal. I slowly lowered my mouth around him, sinking down until he hit the back of my throat._ "Oh my fucking God," _he moaned out, his head falling back again. I raised my mouth back up and then plunged back down, moving my fist along with my lips. I bobbed up and down and lightly stroked his balls until I heard his gasps start to quicken and felt him tightening up inside my mouth.

No, not yet. I wanted to come with him. I pulled my mouth off and stood up.

"_Oh fuck, Bella,_" he groaned, grabbing my face and rubbing his thumb over my lips. "Those fucking lips...," he said. I opened my lips and sucked his thumb into my mouth. He closed his eyes and groaned, pressing his forehead up against mine. _"Let's go to the bedroom,"_ he murmured.

Edward stepped out of his shoes and pants and we backed through the double-doors and into the bedroom. As we walked, Edward grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt and pulled it up. I raised my hands and allowed him to take it off and throw it on the floor. I felt the back of my knees hit the bed and he pushed my shoulders down so I would sit on the edge. Then he knelt down on the floor in front of me.

He slid his hands up my calves, knees, thighs, and under my skirt. He found my panties and started to tug them down.

_"Oh my God,"_ I breathed. This is exactly what I wanted. I needed this so badly right now.

They fell to my ankles and he slowly pulled them over each of my black stilettos, then left them lying on the floor between my shoes. He started to kiss up my legs. I began to tremble when he reached my thighs and started to inch up my skirt. He brought both his hands up and pushed my skirt up around my waist.

Then he sat back a little and took in the sight before him. "Jesus Christ Bella, your pussy is so fucking beautiful it should be illegal," he said in a throaty murmur.

"And would you ticket me for that too?" I asked boldly, spreading my legs open wider and staring directly into his eyes.

He glared up at me with the most wicked stare I'd ever seen. Then he reached his hand toward me, grabbed the middle of my bra and pulled me forward so that we were face-to-face.

"Watch your mouth, Miss Swan. If you want me to make up for my actions this morning, you better be a good girl." He kissed me, bringing his tongue out and I reciprocated, bringing my own out to meet his. I felt him wrap an arm around my back and release the clasp on my bra.

He pulled back and started to lower back down between my legs. I let the bra fall off my arms and tossed it aside. Then, still sitting, I braced my hands on the bed behind me and exhaled a shaky breath as Edward's lips neared closer and closer to my aching center.

He pulled my knees apart a little more and I felt his breath on me. I instantly lifted my hips off the bed, begging for contact. Then, I felt the tip of his tongue slide up the outside center of my lips, licking up the moisture that was seeping out of me. I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Mmmm," he said against my moist skin, "you taste just as beautiful as you look, Miss Swan." The vibrations of his words made me squirm.

Then I felt his tongue delve deep into my folds. My head fell back and I couldn't help the whimper from escaping my lips. His tongue explored me with just the right amount of pressure, licking, pressing, and sliding through my wetness. He was purposely avoiding the most sensitive spot, making me writhe with anticipation.

He dipped his tongue into my opening, causing me to raise my hips again and push against his mouth. He slid it around inside for a moment then pulled it out and started to move back up. I could literally _feel_ how goddamned swollen my clit was from the buildup. Finally, he flicked it with the tip of his tongue and I cried out, nearly coming undone right there. My hands flew into his hair. My fingers wrapped tightly around his messy strands and I held his head very still while I desperately tried to maintain control.

Very gently, he pressed his lips up against it and said, _"I want to feel you come, Isabella."_ Then, he slid two fingers inside of me and pressed his tongue firmly against my clit, wiggling it back and forth. I threw my head back and screamed as my orgasm ripped through me.

I clenched violently around his fingers, listening to his sexy voice as he spoke against my clit, "Yes, that's right, baby girl. Come for me. Good girl," he said, gently sucking on it as my orgasm started to level off. "Mmm, tastes so fucking good."

The tremors started to slow down and I opened my eyes to see little white spots invading my vision. I shuddered as I felt the very last spasm contract around his fingers. Then, I sighed deeply as he slowly slid them out of me.

He rose from the floor, grabbed my hips, and gently slid me back onto the bed. Then, he started to climb over me. He started to kiss up my neck and under my jaw. I lowered down to the bed and he followed, placing his hands on either side of my head and kneeling in between my legs.

I brought my hands up to feel his back. Oh God, the muscles in his shoulders and back were so firm and tight, I dug my fingertips into them and slid them down his spine. I kept going, moving them down his lower back, over his ass, then slid them around his hips and to the front of his pelvis. I felt his stomach muscles contract from the feel of my fingertips on him. He groaned softly at my touch.

I raised my knees around him and lifted my hips off the bed. My shoes were still on and the 4" heels gave me additional height. As soon as the length of his cock pressed against me down there, I was instantly ready to come again. Edward moaned into my neck and I cried out softly as we each delighted in the glorious friction. We lay there, grinding up against each other, kissing and panting, our hips firmly together, pressing and sliding.

Edward pressed his forehead to mine. _"I can't fucking take it anymore. I need to be inside you,"_ he growled, his hot breath washing over my face.

"God, yes, now," I begged, bringing my tongue out and ghosting it over his lips. He brought his tongue out and touched it to the tip of mine.

Then he leaned to the side and opened the drawer to his bedside table. I heard him tear a condom wrapper. I closed my eyes and waited to feel him again.

I felt him back over me and I spread my legs for him, my knees bent. Then I felt the tip of his cock. He rubbed it up and down my folds for a few seconds, and then...

"Yes! Oh my God!" I cried out, as he pushed into me. He moaned in response and paused while he waited for me to adjust to him. I was gasping. He was stretching me, filling me completely. How he even fit, I have no idea. I had all of him inside of me and it was fucking incredible.

He started to pull back out and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me with tenderness in his eyes. He was determining if I was ready for him to start moving, and I was. I looked back into his eyes, then brought my hand up around his head and pulled his lips down to mine.

He started to thrust in and out, gently at first. We kissed over and over. In between kisses, he whispered, _"You feel...so...fucking...amazing."_ He pulled his mouth from mine and brought his face down to kiss over my chest. He kissed and gently sucked my nipples, encircling them with his tongue. I arched my back off the bed, pressing myself against his face.

_"Shit. Yes Edward, oh God,"_ I whispered as my entire body started to tingle.

He pulled his mouth from my breasts and his thrusting started to pick up speed. I matched his movements by pushing my hips up into him. God, he was so deep inside of me. I hooked my leg around his hip and he grabbed my thigh as we moved together. I watched him squeeze his eyes closed in passion.

_"So fucking tight,"_ he breathed out, nearly inaudible. _"Oh God, so good," _he moaned, pounding into me. He grabbed my other leg and threw it around his hip. I gripped him tightly between my legs, the heels of my stilettos entwining. My whole body moved with his thrusts. I raised my hands above my head and pressed them into the headboard for more leverage.

Then, I felt Edward's hand in between our grinding bodies. It started on my stomach, but slowly moved down. His palm slid over my pelvic bone and his thumb found my clit. All I needed was a little pressure and...there it was...

_"Oh! Oh Gooood!"_ I screamed, as I reached climax for the second time.

"Oh, fuck!" Edward groaned as I felt his cock start to pulsate inside of me. _"Shit! Oh fuck, yes." _His thrusting turned erratic and he pounded once, twice, three times into me while riding out his orgasm. Both our bodies were alive and throbbing in complete euphoria.

He found my lips and kissed them hungrily, in between gasps for air. My legs started to loosen up and I slowly unwrapped them from around him. He lowered himself down onto me gently, settling into my neck. He remained inside of me and I was glad because I wasn't ready for the dismal void that would follow.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him to me as we caught our breath and came down from our high. We must have lied there for a while because I became tired and struggled to keep my eyes open. My drunkenness was still somewhat apparent, but not nearly as diligent as earlier in the evening.

I opened my eyes when I felt movement and found Edward propped up on his elbows looking down at me.

"You look sleepy." He said, his voice full of affection. I smiled bashfully. He shifted up and rolled beside me, pulling out of me at the same time. I shuddered at the loss of contact and he noticed, giving me a sweet grin. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the garbage beside the bed. Then he rolled back over to me and pulled me close to him, chest-to-chest.

He kissed me gently, then whispered into my ear, "Would you say I made it up to you?"

I immediately grinned and bit my bottom lip. Then I nodded. "Yeah, I think it's safe to say you did."

He kissed me again and started to rub little circles on my bare back. I sighed in contentment. After a few more minutes, I knew my time was up. I would have to leave now. Guys like him didn't let girls spend the night. I'd give him my number, go home, and try not to count the days before he called me. _If_ he even called me. This night was just too good to be true.

I rolled over and climbed out of the bed. My skirt was still pushed up around my waist and I smoothed it down as I stood up. As I reached for my bra, I felt Edward take my hand. I turned to look at him. He was propped up on his forearm, his arm outstretched toward me.

"Stay with me," he said quietly.

I stared at him. Was he for real? I narrowed my eyes at him, "Is that an order, Officer?" I said, half-playing around.

"No," he said genuinely, "That's just me, Edward, asking you if you'll please stay with me tonight?"

He gently tugged my arm and I sat down on the bed beside him. I continued to stare at him, still trying to understand. He brought his hand toward my face and caressed over my ear, tucking a few strands of hair behind it.

"I think you're incredible Bella," he said, looking back and forth between my eyes. "I'm not ready to let you walk out that door just yet."

I swallowed, gazing back at him. I could hardly believe he was saying this to me.

"Alright, Edward," I said, never breaking eye contact, "I'll stay."

**Author's end notes: Well I hope I Rocked Your World! Thank you for reading. I had so much fun writing this. Leave me some love in a review!**


End file.
